


if this is heaven then send me to hell

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't know how it was possible, but he felt like he'd been split in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is heaven then send me to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn prompt: "dominance competition - whoever makes Dean come first gets to keep him"

Dean didn't know how it was possible, but he felt like he'd been split in two.

Not literally - he already knew what that was like from the two months Alistair had spent experimenting with the machete - but instead in a doubling sort of way, making him feel like he had two bodies rather than just the one.

He knew Sam would've been able to come up with some smartass name for the phenomenon, but he also knew that Sam wasn't here, that Sam would never be here if Dean could stop it, and that he was left alone with the two demons.

Well, at least one was a demon.

He recognized Alistair. Not in the visible sense but in the way that his skin crawled, itching to hide and escape at the demon's presence. He knew Alistair's touch, claws raking across his body even as something (smoke? tentacle? dick?) worked its way inside him, forcing him to cry out with pleasure when his brain was filled with pain.

The other presence though, that was new. It had a form, dark brown hair, blue eyes that glowed with the hell fire, and lips that Dean wanted to kiss rather than recoil from.

While Alistair made one body scream, the newcomer made Dean's other body moan.

Soft lips closed against his neck, kissing wetly with an intimate coolness unknown to demons. Teeth scraped his collarbone, teasing, arousing, but not biting, before the demon (man?) kissed his lips with a gentleness Dean hadn't felt in decades. Alistair's whips fell across the back of the other body but Dean's mind was lost to the kiss, cock growing hard for the unknown creature rather than for his tormentor.

The lips pulled back and Alistair seized the chance, whip landing hard on the back of Dean's thighs as something resembling a hand closed around his length. He cried into the abyss as he was pumped hard, so used to getting off on nothing but pain that he thrust forward out of instinct while the demon fucked into him like he was nothing more a toy clutched in its tight grip.

Dean slid towards the edge, hating the arousal that was forced through him against his will. Voice gone, he mouthed soundlessly for respite and nearly sobbed in relief when the cool touch of the man (angel?) brought him back to the reality of the other body.

Hands too close to a human's gripped his hips, human cock sheathing itself in his ass and beginning a slow steady rhythm. The entity breathed cool air against the back of Dean's neck, and the remembered stimuli swamped him with forgotten sensations, recalling the years before this, when sex was a pleasure not a punishment.

Alistair and his claws and smoke and hands and whip dropped away, and Dean's body fell into the rhythm of combined movement rather than trying to placate a merciless intruder.

His head dropped down in a gasp of ecstasy rather than agony as the entity fucked into him slowly, careful hand working his cock until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Mind miles away from the demon, Dean came hard, yelling upward with a hoarse shout as the angel (savior?) held him tightly, flooding him with light and gripping his arm with a searing touch.


End file.
